The present invention concerns methods and apparatus for image coding and transmission.
The proposals are suitable for the coding of both still pictures and moving pictures, and are particularly, though not exclusively, aimed at low bit rate video coding schemes for applications such as photovideotex and video conferencing.
They aim to reduce some of the drawbacks associated with transform coding whilst achieving a similar or better compression for a given picture quality.